


[Podfic of] A Vision Softly Creeping

by carboncopies



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by shinykari.Podfic length - 0:20:21Author's summary:He may have stopped the Unknowing, but there's still another ritual coming, and to save the world, Jon needs all the help he can get. Gerry would rather be left alone.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic of] A Vision Softly Creeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KDHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Vision Softly Creeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514554) by [shinykari (meinterrupted)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/shinykari). 



> Thank you to shinykari for having blanket permission to record your work! 
> 
> For KDHeart, who asked for Jon/Gerry and I immediately thought of this fic 😄 I hope you enjoy!

Podfic length - 0:20:21

File size - 22.4MB (mp3)

**You can download or stream this podfic via the google drive link** [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WMiQQtr9i2w6RgyeHm6MNyiqbyBqTzLc/view?usp=drivesdk).

Note: this podfic contains intro/outro music as well as voice effects for Gerry. My original plan was to post a version without these things, but then my laptop gave up and died three days before the ITPE deadline. So those files are... there. But I can't get them until the computer is fixed. I'll hopefully be able to post that version as well once my laptop is back home with me.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this podfic, please consider leaving a comment or kudos here, and for the author whose work is linked above. Thank you for listening!


End file.
